Les amants
by Fe Clochette
Summary: Qu'arrive -t-ils quand deux personnes qui s'aiment le découvrent à la lumière de la lune ?"(Traduction d'après Lucy Oraki , lemon SeiyaSaori)


C'était déjà la moitié de la nuit passée au sanctuaire… les étoiles brillaient intensément dans le ciel et chacune brillait encore plus intensément que sa voisine … Saori regarda les étoiles depuis sa chambre, elle ne pouvait pas dormir et c'était normal, quand elle ne dormait pas elle allait faire un tour, ça lui plaisait de marcher aux alentours du sanctuaire sans escorte, ça lui faisait oublier pour un instant le rôle de déesse qu'elle jouait presque tout le temps… Saori sortit avec cette robe longue très décolletée qu'elle mettait toujours (celle qu'elle portait quand le chevalier du corbeau l'avait kidnappée) avec un voile blanc qui fermait avec un nœud doré , elle marcha un bon moment , jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive au beau jardin qui était auparavant à Aphrodite (A présent elle et le nouveau chevalier des poissons s'en occupaient ) et elle décida de s'asseoir au creux de marches… de l'eau claire coulait d'une belle source qui allait vers un grand réservoir… Saori enleva le voile … les rayons de la lune illuminaient les lieux… elle était si préoccupée que, elle ne remarqua pas une ombre qui arrivait lentement , de plus en plus près , de derrière elle … une main caressa les cheveux de Saori qui devina bien quand elle dit avec un sourire :

Je pensais que tu ne viendrais plus.

Cette ombre vint plus près … doucement , il embrassa le cou de Saori qui ferma les yeux

Je n'aurais jamais cru qu' être le chevalier du Sagittaire était une tâche aussi rude…-dit l' ombre

Saori se redressa , se retourna lentement et se rapprocha … jusqu'à embrasser les lèvres du jeune homme qui , apparement , était le chevalier du Sagittaire …

Seiya… -dit-elle –Tu t'en souviens…? Tu te souviens de la première fois qu'on s'est embrassés- dit-elle encore

Oui-dit Seiya-c'était le jour où nous avons eu une grande frayeur, ce jour où tu t'es évanouie…- dit-il aussi

Non-dit-elle espièglement –ce n'était pas notre premier baiser , notre premier baiser était lorsque le chevalier du corbeau, Jamian, m'a kidnappée tu te souviens? On est tombés d'une falaise et … le jour suivant , quand tu étais inconscient, je t'ai embrassé… tu étais si tentant- dit Saori en plaçant ses deux mains dans celles de Seiya qui les rapprocha de lui …

Oh- dit Seiya d'un air plein de tendresse –Comment est-ce possible- dit-il encore en souriant à Saori…

Mais je ne t'ai pas vraiment embrassé…- dit-elle - je t'aurais embrassé sans que tu le saches.

Seiya et Saori se regardèrent … les yeux sombres de Seiya et ceux de Saori se croisèrent et se disaient tout l'amour qu'ils ressentaient … définitivement c'était un pur amour. Un amour que ni rien ni personne ne pourrait détruire…

Saori embrassa le cou de Seiya qui ferma les yeux tendrement… les baisers légers l'enveloppaient et lui faisaient perdre la notion du temps et de l'espace… Depuis quand était-il amoureux de Saori? Il ne s'en souvenait pas, mais il savait que c'était cette fille qui le rendait fou , c'était la même chose pour elle , il le lui avait démontré bien des fois, il pourrait sacrifier sa propre vie pour elle…

Dans un accès de folie, Seiya souleva soudain Saori dans ses bras … qui fut surprise d'une telle action, mais de toute façon , elle n' opposa pas de résistance… elle mis ses bras autour du cou de Seiya et il la porta … à une chambre attenante… une chambre secrète… une chambre illuminée par les rayons ténus de la lune… Saori pouvait voir clairement le visage de son amoureux… si magnifiquement éclairé … c'était quelque chose de totalement magique… Seiya tourna la tête pour la voir… le visage de Saori, si parfait … Seiya regarda les lèvres de Saori et les embrassa tendrement, elle étreignit Seiya plus fort et il en fit autant …

Seiya la déposa dans un beau lit aux draps vaporeux…le vent mediterranéen soufflait si doucement qu'il semblait envelopper les deux amoureux… doucement, Saori se redressa… elle embrassa les lèvres de Seiya et son cou … lentement elle retira la tunique du jeune homme ,tandis que Seiya réagissait à ses caresses tendres mais passionnées …

Saori- dit-il dans un soupir

Elle le regarda tout en caressant le torse nu de Seiya, des pectoraux bien formés étaient explorés par Saori ,faisant place aux sensations… Saori passa lentement les mains sur le dos du chevalier, comme si elle l'étudiait, pendant que , les mains de Seiya caressaient son cou , peu à peu , les bretelles de sa robe tombèrent , lui laissant les épaules nues … Seiya prit Saori par le menton et il se regardèrent… Seiya se rapprocha et l'embrassa passionément dans le cou , traversant chaque partie, l'étudiant… puis il descendit… les mains de Saori lui caressaient le dos avec ferveur , les bras… les jambes… Saori ne pouvait plus attendre davantage et ,soudainement, Saori se mit sur Seiya… et il fut surpris… il n'avait jamais vu Saori de cette façon … mais la voir ainsi , si affectueuse , si passionnée …

Maintenant tu es à moi , seulement à moi , Seiya-dit-elle tandis qu'il caressait ses douces jambes.

Saori embrassa avec ardeur la poitrine de Seiya, jusqu'à arriver à son abdomen… jusqu'à la fermeture de son pantalon blanc , qui tomba … jusqu'à se retrouver complètement nus… Seiya ne pouvait pas rester à regarder , il ne pouvait plus supporter et prit son visage dans ses mains… un baiser long et profond fut échangé, la langue de Seiya caressait celle de Saori, qui en fit autant , ils en avaient le souffle court , ils voulaient tous deux arriver à l'extase… leurs lèvres se séparèrent et le corps nu de Saori glissa jusqu'à la poitrine de Seiya et doucement , elle la caressa des deux mains… mais pour elle ce n'était pas assez… pour lui non plus … ils voulaient tous deux plus qu'ils n'avaient donné …Ils voulaient ne faire qu'un … et faire partie de l' univers...

S… Saori, je t'aime , j'ai envie de toi …-dit le jeune homme d'une voix entrecoupée

Je … aussi , je te… , Saori voulait dire je t'aime , tandis qu'elle caressait les cuisses de Seiya , une chose qui faisait que Seiya l'embrassait si passionément qu'ils pouvaient difficilement respirer… puis il tomba sur elle… il caressait chaque partie du corps de Saori …

Soudainement, Saori réalisa quelque chose… que apparement, il avait besoin d'être en elle… elle le regarda

Seiya…-dit Saori en observant Seiya qui rougit…

Seiya acquiesca avec détermination et dit désépérément

Si tu veux bien- dit-il en lui donnant de légers baisers, il réalisa aussi quelque chose et regarda Saori…

Tu…-dit Seiya

Oui-Saori acquiesca aussi

Lentement Seiya s' introduisit en Saori… soudain, loin dans le ciel, une belle galaxie se mit à briller… des étoiles filantes passèrent, illuminant le ciel sombre…à présent ils ne faisaient qu'un … tous deux ressentaient le cosmos de l'autre à l'intérieur… quelques minutes plus tard, tous deux retombèrent épuisés… en sueur … et heureux , parce qu'ils avaient tous deux demontré leur amour à l'autre… ils avaient perdu tant d'années , avec un amour caché ,quelque chose qui pour une déesse comme Athéna était impossible, mais son amour était secret …ils le savaient tous, ils savaient tous qu'au delà de la loyauté et de l'amitié ils étaient amoureux , mais ce qu'ils ne savaient pas était la rencontre de cette nuit…

Saori s'allongea contre la poitrine de Seiya … qui l'entoura de son bras gauche …

Je t'aime Seiya et je ne regrette rien de ce que j'ai fait ce soir avec toi…

Seiya prit le menton de Saori , lui donnant un baiser tendre et doux .

Moi aussi, Saori, je sacrifierai ma vie pour la tienne… pas pour une déesse…mais pour la femme que je connais…

Ils étaient tous deux épuisés… ils décidérent de rester … jusqu'au matin suivant…quand Saori se réveilla elle trouva son amoureux à ses côtés, déjà réveillé, Seiya lui donna un tendre baiser sur le front, tout en la regardant

Tu es belle Saori- dit-il en caressant le visage de la déesse

Elle caressa aussi le visage de Seiya

Tu es un brave- dit-elle

Ils decidèrent de rester au lit encore un moment , il était trop tôt pour qu'on aie réalisé leur absence au sanctuaire, puis les deux jeunes gens s'habillèrent lentement , elle l'habilla et il fit pareil pour elle … quand ils furent prêts ,ils sortirent main dans la main , Saori ne se souciait plus de rien , seulement de l'amour de la planète dans laquelle ils vivaient et de la personne qu'elle aimait le plus : Seiya.

De son côté, il ne redoutait plus la furie des dieux, qui conforterait son amour pour elle.

Heureusement tous deux n'eurent pas de problèmes avec cela , depuis qu'il était plus qu' évident qu'ils finiraient ensemble …

Depuis, chaque soir, ce couple de mariés et d'amoureux, se rencontrent à cet endroit pour revivre leur amour nuit après nuit .

Fin

(cette fic existait jusqu'ici en espagnol-Los Amantes-et en anglais-the Lovers- mais la traduction anglaise de Lucy Oraki était maladroite et c'est pourquoi je l'ai remaniée .Que les anglophones n'hésitent pas à jeter un coup d'oeuil ! En outre , le lemon Saori/Seiya est ce qui manquait dans la section française c'est pourquoi je l'ai traduite...Fée Clochette)


End file.
